Fly
by Hermione Sweetheart
Summary: Lily and James take a midnight fly that could change everything. Oneshot, JL.


Lily awoke to a sharp tap at her window. Sitting bolt upright, she turned towards it as the rapping continued.

Rubbing her eyes, she saw what it was - James Potter was hovering outside her window, grinning like a maniac and sitting on his broomstick.

She shot him a murderous glare and opened the window. "What are you doing?" she hissed, trying not to wake the other girls up.

He patted the empty space on his broomstick. "Want to go for a little trip?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you crazy?"

"Why not?"

_Any moment everything can change  
Feel the wind on your shoulder_

"Okay, first of all, it's against the rules," she reasoned. "Secondly, it's dangerous and it's dark. Thirdly, why in the world would I want to go anywhere with you?"

_For a minute all the world can wait  
Let go of your yesterday_

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she had the strangest feeling to take them back.

"It'll be fun," he insisted. "C'mon, Evans, I'd never try to get you to do something overly dangerous."

She rolled her eyes. "Right." But it _did_ look like fun...

_Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing...and take control?_

She hesitated, then nodded. "Okay." He helped her through the window and onto his broom.

_Fly  
Open up the part Of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine  
Forgot about the reasons why you can't in life  
And start to try  
'cause it's your time  
Time to fly_

With a lurch that made her stifle a scream and hit his shoulder, they took off. She grabbed his waist to keep from falling as he flew higher and laughed.

"Fun, isn't it?" he called back over the rushing of the wind.

She grinned in spite of herself. "Actually, it is."

_All your worries  
Leave them somewhere else  
Find a dream you can follow  
Reach for something when there's nothing left  
And the world's feeling hollow_

She felt so free, soaring off over the grounds. The worries she'd had before going to bed about exams and studying seemed to vanish as she turned her head to watch the castle until she didn't know which of the many windows was hers.

_Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing...and take control?_

_Fly  
Open up the part Of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine  
Forgot about the reasons why you can't in life  
And start to try  
'cause it's your time  
Time to fly_

James went into a sudden, speeding dive as she screamed and laughed at the same time. "James!"

"Sorry," he said, grinning, pulling out of the dive about ten feet from the ground.

_And when you're down and feel alone  
Just wanna run away  
Trust yourself and don't give up  
You know you better than anyone else_

They turned and started to fly back towards the castle. When they reached her dormitory window, he helped her back onto the sill.

"Did you have fun?" he asked somewhat anxiously.

She smiled. "Yeah. I've never flown like that before." He returned her smile with his own lopsided grin.

_Any moment everything can change  
Feel the wind on your shoulder  
For a minute all the world can wait  
Let go of yesterday _

_Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine  
Forgot about the reasons why you can't in life  
And start to try_

"I'm glad," he said, and he turned to fly off.

"Wait," Lily said suddenly, and he stopped.

"What?"

_Fly  
Forgot about the reasons why you can't in life  
'cause it's your time  
Time to fly_

"Um... thanks for... for that," she said, feeling her cheeks redden. "It was really, really fun."

"I thought you'd enjoy it."

She paused. "And, well... maybe... we could do it again?"

Even in the dark, she saw his face brighten. "Yeah?"

She nodded.

"What about going to Hogsmeade?" he asked. "This weekend?"

She smiled and nodded again. "That'd be nice."

"Okay," he said. "I'll see you at breakfast, Lily." She waved and watched him fly off until the darkness swallowed him. Looking out over the grounds, she realized he'd called her Lily for the first time.

And when she went to bed, she slept much easier.

_In a moment, everything can change_


End file.
